Un amour réparateur
by Liily-Love
Summary: Katniss et Peeta tentent t'en bien que mal de reprendre leur vie mais les blessures sont profondes. Leur amour permettra t'il de les sauver une fois qu'ils se le seront avouer ?
1. Chapitre 1

_ Soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première fiction. N'hésitez pas a laisser vos commentaires, j'accepte toutes les remarques que vous pouvez avoir a me faire si elle peuvent m'aidez a m'améliorer._

_POV Katniss_

**1 an... 1 an déjà que le président Snow est tombé, 1 an que le monde essaye de se reconstruire, 1 an que Prim m'as quitté... et surtout 1 an que je ne vis plus …**

**Je suis retourner au district 12, comme Peeta et Haymitch … comme beaucoup d'autres. La bas, la vie reprend, les débris, les vestiges de nos vies passée ont été nettoyés. On érige de nouveaux bâtiments : la nouvelle pharmacie va bientôt ouvrir et la boulangerie de Peeta et en construction. Il a décider de reprendre la boulangerie de ses parents, il veut recommencer vivre, il veut avancer. « les blessures du passé ne disparaîtront jamais entièrement mais nous devons commencer a vivre avec Katniss » Voila ce qu'il me répète sans cesse..**

**Maintenant je vis toute seule, dans ma maison du village des vainqueurs, les seules qui est résister aux bombes, ou plutôt qui ont été épargnées, ne me demander pas pourquoi, je l'ignore.**

** Après la mort de Prim ma mère a décider de quitter le district 12 et de s'installer dans le district 4, Gale quand a lui est parti dans le district 2 avec toute sa famille, il sait que je que suis pas prête de lui pardonner. Peeta a beau me répéter qu'il n'est pour rien dans la mort de ma sœur, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Si seulement il avait veiller sur elle … si seulement j'avais fait ce qu'une grande sœur doit faire peut être qu'elle serait toujours en vie a mes cotés..**

**Bon il serait peut être temps que je sort de mon lit, Peeta va commencer a paniquer sinon, il est deja12h. Je sors de mon lit, file dans ma salle de bain prendre une longue douche, c'est la seule chose qui me détend en ce moment, a part Peeta … nous sommes souvent ensemble, cela nous permet a l'un comme a l'autre d'évacuer la douleur, de pouvoir se confier nos cauchemars et même quelques fois de dormir ensemble afin de ne plus en faire.**

**Je sors de la douche et descend dans ma cuisine quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.**

**- Katniss ?!**

**- Je suis dans la cuisine Peeta.**

**- Ah … j'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose, je ne voyait personne bouger dans la maison alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir si tout allait bien.**

**- Sa va, ne t'inquiète pas...**

**- tient je t'ai amener des petits pains au fromage, je sais que tu les adores.**

**- Hum merci Peeta, tu as lut dans mes pensées, je meurt de faim.**

**Je lui pris le sachet des mains et mordit dans un des petits pains, c'était doux, moelleux... parfait.**

**Je lâchait un petit bruit de contentement qui fis rire Peeta.**

**- Assis toi, Peeta, tu veut boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**- Je te prend un jus de fruit si sa ne dérange pas. Tu en veut un ?**

**- Avec plaisir, merci.**

**- Sa a l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui.**

**- … Hum, oui je sens que sa va un petit peu mieux aujourd'hui. Je sens que je peut m'en sortir. Et toi la boulangerie ? Sa avance ?**

**- Oui sa avance vite, je pense que je pourrait ouvrir d'ici une quinzaine de jours, du moins je l'espère. Maintenant il faut que je commence a chercher un ou deux employé, je ne pourrait pas m'occuper de tout, tout seul.**

**- Tu fera un excellent boulanger, regarde je suis déjà fan de tes petits pains au fromage, ils sont délicieux, comme toujours.**

**- Merci Katniss. Sa te dirait de venir voir comment avance les travaux avec moi ?**

**- Je … je ne sais pas, j'ai plein de choses a faire..**

**- Katniss, tu n'as rien a faire ne dit pas le contraire, tu reste enfermée toute la journée... Tu dois voir du monde, sortir un peu sa te ferait du bien, sa va faire presque un an que tu n'est pas aller en ville.**

**- Peeta, sincèrement je ne me sens pas prêté...**

**- Katniss, tu ne sera jamais prête si tu en te force pas. Aller vient avec moi, sa me ferait plaisir de t'avoir a mes cotés.**

**- Bon d'accord...**

**- Génial, je te promet que si sa ne va pas nous rentrerons.**

**Je mis les affaires dans l'évier puis Peeta m'aida a enfiler mon manteau. Je sentis ses mains caresser mes bras et cela me donna des frissons. Nous sortîmes de la maison et peeta me pris la main comme pour me transmettre du courage, cela me rassura. Alors que nous allions quitter le village des vainqueurs nous vîmes Haymitch adosser au pilier de sa maison, une bouteille a la main.**

**- Alors gamin tu as enfin réussi a la faire sortir ?**

**- Il le fallait, répondit Peeta.**

**- C'est vrai que tu est devenu un peu maigrichonne, et tu est toute pale gaie moqueur.**

**- Haymitch, tu n'est pas en plus grande forme regarde toi, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de douche.**

**- Ah je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ton mordant, fille du feu. Passe me voir tout a l'heure je t'apprendrai quelques truc si tu veut toujours séduire peeta ;).**

**Sur ces mots il rentra dans sa maison. Je m'étais arrêter brusquement sur ses paroles. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer lorsqu'il essayait de ce mêler de ce qu'il ne ****le regardait pas. J'étais saoule la fois ou je lui avait dit que j'aimais peeta, c'était i mois voir plus. Tout le monde sais que l'alcool nous fait faire des conneries et maintenant il jouait avec sa.**

**peeta me tira le bras pour que je soit face a lui, et en me regardant dans les yeux il me dit :**

**- Toujours ? Katniss c'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**Merci Haymitch, comme si j'avais besoin de sa.. je ne voulais pas faire souffrir peeta plus que je l'avais fait auparavant mais la vérité c'est que je ne savais pas moi même ou j'en étais, alors lui expliquer a lui, sa relevait de l'impossible. Je savais une chose, je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre.**

_On se retrouve vite pour la suite de ma fiction. Laissez vos rewiews._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite de ma fiction, merci a celle qui suit déjà ma fiction, sa me fait très plaisir de savoir que malgré mes peurs cette histoire plaît._

_**- Toujours ? Katniss c'est quoi cette histoire ?**_

_**Merci Haymitch, comme si j'avais besoin de sa.. je ne voulais pas faire souffrir peeta plus que je l'avais fait auparavant mais la vérité c'est que je ne savais pas moi même ou j'en étais, alors lui expliquer a lui, sa relevait de l'impossible. Je savais une chose, je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre.**_

**-Peeta, c'est, c'est compliqué en fait …**

**- J'ai tout mon temps alors dit moi.**

**Il me répondit ceci en me regardant droit dans les yeux, son sourire qui me faisait fondre au bord des lèvres. Il avait les yeux qui brillait, comme si il s'attendait a ce que je lui révèle mes sentiments, mais je n'étais pas encore prête, moi même j'ignorai ce que je ressentais pour lui alors comment le lui dire ?**

**- Je, .. nous ne devions pas aller a la boulangerie ?**

**- Si, mais je voudrais bien une explication Katniss.**

**- .. Allons y Peeta, s'il te plaît.**

**Je dit sa tout en me dirigeant a grand pas vers le centre ville, en espérant qu'il lâcherait le morceau au moins pour le moment.**

**- Katniss ! Tu ne te défilera pas comme sa, je le saurait a un moment ou a un autre, si il le faut je saoulerai Haymitch jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ce que tout sa veut dire.**

**- Tu n'oserai pas ?!**

**- Tien et je me gênerai, si il le faut je le ferait. mais je préférais que sa soit toi qui me le dise.**

**- Nous, .. Nous en parlerons plus tard.**

**- A la boulangerie, ce n'est pas la tranquillité qui manque, nous en parlerons la bas.**

**- Je, Non, … Bon d'accord. **

**Nous reprîmes la route, j'étais énervée toujours il fallait que je cède a ses demande, c'est son sourire si craquant, et ses yeux … je ne pouvais pas lui résister et sa m'énervait parce que je ne savais pas ce que sa voulais dire. **

**Sur le chemin nous vîmes plusieurs personnes que je connaissais auparavant, certaines me regardèrent comme si j'étais une revenante, ce que je pouvais comprendre vu que cela faisait plus d'un an que j'étais revenu mais aussi plus d'un an que je n'avais pas mis le nez en dehors du village des vainqueurs. D'autres me sourirent et certains virent même me dire bonjour, et me prendre dans leur bras. D'une certaine manière je répondait a leur sourire, a leur étreinte mais tout ceci ne restait que gestes. Le sourire que je leur adressait n'atteignait pas mes yeux, seul ceux que je donnait a Peeta le faisait, c'était encore une chose qui me faisais penser qu'il se pourrait que je l'aime.**

**Soudain Peeta s'arrêta, nous étions arrivés, la Boulangerie ressemblait beaucoup a celle que tenait ses parents mais il y avait ajouté sa touche personnelle comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient toujours présents dans son esprit et son cœur mais que cette boulangerie était la sienne et non celle qui appartenait au passé. Les travaux de construction étaient terminés comme il me l'avait dit. Il ne restait plus que l'intérieur a aménager et peeta avait déjà grandement avancer. Le comptoir était déjà en place et la vitrine avec ses étagères pour exposer ses créations aussi. Il restait la peinture a terminer et la cuisine qui ne comptait pas encore de four. Pour Peeta c'était le plus important, car celui ci mis en marche, il pourrait enfin recommencer a vivre de sa passion. pour lui le reste n'était que des bricoles.**

**- Vient t'asseoir par la.**

**Il me montra un petit coin dans la cuisine qui comportait une table et une chaise, je suppose que c'est la qu'il mangeait quand il passait sa journée dans les travaux.**

**- Mais il n'y a qu'une chaise.**

**Il s'assit dessus et me tira sur ses genoux pour que je sois sur lui.**

**- Peeta, je ne crois pas que nous pouvons avoir une discussion dans cette position...**

**Il me sourit, puis se releva.**

**- Je me doutais que tu dirai sa, c'est pourquoi il y a une autre chaise dans un placard. Assis toi j'arrive.**

**Il sortit de la pièce un moment, ce qui me permis de retrouver du courage pour lui expliquer ce qu'avait dit Haymitch. Il revient tellement vite que je n'eut malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour ceci. Il se mit face a moi, s'assit et croisa ces mains que la table, me montrant ainsi que j'avais toute son attention. J'avais les mains moite et le cœur qui battait si vite que je cru qu'il allait exploser.**

**- Bien, je t'écoute Katniss.**

**- Tu, tu te souvient qu'il a un mois environ, j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une mauvaise période .. ?**

**- Oui, oui je me rappelle que ce n'était pas la grande forme. Pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien, il y a eu un soir ou je suis aller chez Haymitch, et que j'ai bu … plus qu'il n'en fallait ..**

**- Kat..**

**- Non , non ne m'interrompt pas, c'est déjà assez difficile comme sa. ce soir la, j'étais complètement saoul et j'ai dit a Haymitch je me m'en voulait énormément de t'avoir fait souffrir, ce qui est vrai, je lui est aussi dit que tes .. tes baisers me manquait, que de dormir dans tes bras aussi me manquait. En bref j'ai parler plus que je ne l'aurait fait si j'avais été sobre a ce moment la. Je lui est aussi dit que … que je voulais te séduire a nouveau pour que tu m'aime comme avant et que nous … nous puissions vivre heureux ensemble …**

- … **Katniss, .. est ce que sa veut dire que .. que tu m'aime ? Et Katniss, ne crois surtout pas que je t'ai oublier, je ne t'ai jamais oublier, tu n'as pas besoin de me séduire pour que je t'aime, tu n'as pas eu besoin de sa la première fois. Je ne t'ai jamais oublier. Je n'ai pas besoin de retomber amoureux de toi puisque je n'est jamais cesser de l'être. j'ai été distant ces derniers temps car je sais que tu avais besoin d'être seule, pour te retrouver mais tu me manque toi, continuellement. combien de fois ai-je rêver de ma glisser dans ta chambre au beau milieu de la nuit et de te prendre dans mes bras ... comme avant ? surement plus que tu ne l'imaginerai. Katniss je ne peut pas t'oublier, je ne VEUX pas t'oublier. je t'aime trop pour y parvenir.**

**Il me dit sa tout en me prenant les mains. Je n'avait pas remarquer que durant son discours il s'était rapprocher de moi jusqu'à se mettre a mes cotés. Il était si poche a présent que je pouvais sentir sou souffle sur moi. je pouvais sentir son odeur si délicieuse. Ce geste fit s'embraser tout mon être, des papillons s'agitaient dans mon ventre. **

**- Peeta ...Je.. j'ignore ce que sa veut dire, tu sais que je n'arrive pas a exprimer mes sentiments , je ne suis pas douée pour sa alors te dire si je t'aime ou non alors que je n'est jamais été amoureuse j'en suis incapable désolée. Mais ne crois pas que se que tu vient de me dire ne me touche pas, a vrai dire j'en est des frissons...**

**- Ne t'en fait pas Katniss, j'attendrais que tu soit prête a me le dire et en attendant je suis heureux que tu est été franche avec moi. Sa me touche beaucoup. Quand dormir dans mes bras, je dois avouer qu'a moi aussi sa me manque énormément alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer tout simplement ?**

**Sur ces mots il se pencha vers moi, et je sentis ma respiration se couper alors qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser, inconsciemment je fermait les yeux dans l'attente de ce doux moment. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, nous séparant instantanément l'un de l'autre pour voir qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer : Gale !**

_A bientôt pour la suite, attendant laisser vos commentaires cela me fera d'autant plus plaisir._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sur ces mots il se pencha vers moi, et je sentis ma respiration se couper alors qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser, inconsciemment je fermait les yeux dans l'attente de ce doux moments. Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas nous séparent instantanément l'un de l'autre pour voir qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer : Gale !** _

**- Gale ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Je te croyais dans le district 2 a travailler.**

**- Katniss, bonjour. A vrai dire je vient d'arriver et je suis venu directement ici, il fallait que je te vois. Il paraît que tu ne va pas bien du tout et je veut t'aider a recommencer a vivre.**

**- Toi, tu veut l'aider ? Laisse moi rire. Et puis elle va très bien d'ailleurs. On a pas besoin de toi, tu peut repartir d'ou tu vient ! Dit Peeta qui s'était avancer vers lui. **

** J'avais peur qu'ils se mettent a se battre et donc je me leva pour me mettre entre eux.**

**- Peeta, … on se retrouve a la maison se soir d'accord ?**

**- Katniss …**

**- Non, s'il te plaît, je dois lui parler. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et retrouve moi ce soir, chez moi, pour le dîner.**

**- Très bien …. j'apporterai a manger.**

**- Je sais faire la cuisine tu sais, dit-je sa sous le coup de l'ironie.**

**- Je sais mais j'y tient.**

** Je sortie de la boulangerie, entraînant Gale avec moi. Puis je me dirigea vers mon ancienne maison. C'était la première fois que j'allais y mettre les pieds depuis que j'étais rentrée, je sais qu'elle ne ressemblerait sûrement plus a rien mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma maison actuelle, de peur qu'il n'essaye de venir ce soir ou un autre lui en voulais encore beaucoup, même si c'était vieux, la douleur était toujours présente et quoi qu'on y fasse elle ne partirai jamais vraiment. Le fait de le revoir avait raviver la douleur qui depuis quelques temps c'était fait moins vives. Mes pensées étaient totalement tournées vers Prim quand il commença a me parler ce qui entraîna bien évidement le fait qu'il me secoue du bras et me demandant si j'allais bien.**

**- Katniss, ? Tu va bien ? J'étais sur que ce crétin mentait tout a l'heure. Je te connais bien mieux que lui.**

**- Non ! **

**- Quoi non ?**

**- Non tu ne me connais pas mieux que lui au contraire, c'est ta faute si je ne suis pas en bien de ce moment même ! Et le fait de te revoir n'aide en rien ! Pour quoi tu es revenu ?! Et lâche moi tu me fait mal gale !**

**- Oh s'il te plaît Katniss, sa fait un an, essaye de tourner la page.**

**- Parce que tu crois qu'en un an je peut oublier que tu a provoquer la mort de ma petite sœur?! Tu devais veiller sur elle ! Gale pas la tuer ! **

**- Je te signale que j'ignorai qu'elle était la ! Tu sais très bien que sinon j'aurai empêcher tout sa ! Je serais mort pour la sauver Katniss, je sais a qu'elle point elle comptait pour toi et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour toi ! Mais je tien quand même a te faire remarquer qu'en tant que grande sœur, TU n'as pas su veiller sur elle ! TU n'étais pas la pour la protéger ! Ce n'était pas a moi de la surveiller pour toi !**

**- Non ! Je refuse que tu me reproche tout sa ! Je vient de passer un an enfermée chez moi ! Ronger par la culpabilité ! Je ne sombrerai pas a nouveau dans la noirceur, dans le chagrin parce que tu est venue me dire des choses horrible pour le plaisir de me voir pleurer ! C'est sa que tu veut ? Me voir pleurer ? Me voir culpabiliser et me dire que c'est ma faute si Prim est morte ? Alors félicitations ! Tu a réussi, maintenant va t'en ! Mais je tient quand même a te dire une chose ! Jamais je n'ai souhaiter mener a la mort tous ces pauvres gens, je n'ai jamais voulu être le Gaie moqueur, pas plus que d'aller dans ces horribles jeux ! Mais je l'ai fait, parce que moi seul avait le pouvoir de renverser le capitole et de sauver la population ! Parce que vous m'avez convaincu, vous m'avez supplier de la faire ! Pense tu que se soit agréable de rentrer chez soit sachant que jamais plus on ne verra les personnes décédées rire, s'amuser, aller au travailler, … vivre ? .. j'ai du le faire. Pour le monde entier, pour toi, pour Peeta, pour ma mère, ma sœur même si elle est morte, j'ai lutter pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur. Comme tous les enfants de ce monde d'ailleurs ! Et tout ce qui j'y est gagner c'est de perdre ma soeur et des amis. je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle vive, pour qu'ils vivent tous ! alors ne vient pas me reprocher a mort de ces gens. je culpabilise déjà assez.**

**- Katniss ... tu n'étais pas toute seule a te battre.**

**- Justement, justement je n'étais pas toute seule, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais porter seule le poids de la souffrance. Je commence tout juste a recommencer a vivre, grâce a peeta, oui c'est Peeta qui m'aide, pas toi.**

**- Je sais, mais il n'est pas fait pour être avec toi Catnip … il ne partage pas la même vie que toi, les mêmes passions. C'est ensemble que nous allions chasser, que nous nous amusions... nous avons la même vision du monde tous les deux.**

**- Autrefois nous avions la même vision des choses et du monde Gale, mais plus aujourd'hui. C'était avant les Hunger Games, avant la guerre, avant la mort de Prim et de tous ces gens... c'était avant Peeta …**

**- Alors , c'est lui ? C'est lui que tu aime ?**

**- Je l'ignore …**

**- C'est pourtant simple, qui est ce pour toi ?**

**- C'est celui qui me permet d'avancer, qui me fait sourire. Avec qui j'ai envie d'être continuellement. C'est celui qui me connaît le mieux dans ce monde, plus que ma propre mère, et bien plus que toi. C'est lui qui ma donner la force de me battre tout au long de la guerre et de jeux. Mon cœur bat a la chamade quand je suis prêt de lui, je retient mon souffle quand il s'approche. Ces yeux et sont sourire me font fondre. Il est ma force, ma vie, mon âme...**

**- Traduction : tu l'aime Katniss. Tu ne veut pas te l'admettre mais pourtant tout est la. Les battements de cœur, les rougissements... tout montre que tu l'aime et tu vient désormais de me donner la preuve qu'il me manquait pour te laisser vivre avec lui. J'ai compris … il a été la quand je ne l'était pas, c'est normal qu'il soit devenu le plus important aujourd'hui. Je …. je vais repartir … je ne reviendrais plus t'embêter ….et si jamais un jour je revient se sera parce que tu l'aura voulu, parce que tu me l'aura demander. Mais j'espère quand même que tu trouvera en toi, la force de me pardonner mes erreurs … Adieu Catnip.**

**- Je ne pense pas que tu devras revenir un jour Gale ..**

**- Je garde espoir.. au revoir.**

**Sur ces dernières paroles, il m'embrassa sur le front comme une grand frère puis il fit demi tour et quitta la maison et par la même occasion ma vie. Je me rendis compte que je pleurait quand je senti les larmes rouler sur mes joues et tomber sur ma robe. Je pleurait non pas parce que j'avais perdu Gale, mais parce que je venais de dire adieu à la seule chose qui me raccrochait au passé. Je venais de dire adieu a mon passée et j'allais enfin pouvoir avancer, tourner la page et vivre. Et pour cela il fallait que je rejoigne peeta. Enfin de compte je peut dire que c'était des larmes de joie, je me sentais plus légère et ce poids sur mon coeur était moins lourd aujourd'hui.**

**Je fis un tour de ma maison une dernière fois avant de la quitter et de fermer cette page si douloureuse de mon passé pour avancer et je me dirigea chez moi pour rejoindre peeta et le délicieux dîner qu'il nous aurait concocter. Oui je l'aimais, et il était enfin temps qu'il le sache pour que nous puissions être véritablement heureux.**

_Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir tant tarder pour publier ce chapitres mais je suis débordée au lycée en ce moment. J'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu rapidement mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'était un des chapitres clé de l'histoire._

_Laissez vos commentaires :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je fis un tour de ma maison une dernière fois avant de la quitter et de fermer cette page si douloureuse de mon passé pour avancer et je me dirigea chez moi pour rejoindre peeta et le délicieux dîner qu'il nous aurait concocter. Oui je l'aimais, et il était enfin temps qu'il le sache pour que nous puissions être véritablement heureux.** _

**Je pleurait encore quand je franchis le seuil de ma maison ce qui affola Peeta évidement.**

**- Katniss ! Sa ne va pas ? Il t'as fait du mal ? Je te jure que si c'est sa je vais le retrouver et il va comprendre sa douleur crois moi ! Ou est il ? Il est déjà parti ?**

**- Peeta, calme toi il ne m'as pas toucher, il ne m'a rien fait du tout.**

**- Oh .. bien mais pourquoi est ce que tu pleure alors ?**

**- Je … d'une certaine manière ce sont des larmes de joie …**

**- Hum … d'une certaine manière ? **

**- Je … Mangeons je t'expliquerais après. Je meurt de faim. J'espère que c'est bon ce que tu as fait. **

**J'avais dit sa dans l'espoir de le faire rire, j'aime le taquiner. Bien sur il pris un air offensé qui me fit éclater de rire. Il cuisinait délicieusement bien, sa ne pouvait pas en être autrement.**

**- Tu me blesse la … tu sais bien que je me débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine ..**

**- Plutôt bien ? Je dirais même plus que sa, tes plats sont toujours divin peeta, je te taquine. Tu vois que je vais bien, j'arrive même a te faire croire des choses.**

**- Bon … je te pardonne pour cette fois mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer. Aller va t'asseoir avant que je ne change d'avis et que je me venge.**

**- Tu sais que je recommencerais, c'est inévitable, et maintenant que je sais que sa marche aussi bien, compte sur moi pour le faire souvent.**

**- Sa ne marchera plus. Tu ne m'y prendra pas une deuxième fois.**

**- On verra.**

**- Allez sa va refroidir, a table Miss Everdeen.**

**Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, et l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Comme sa sentais bon. J'en avait l'eau a la bouche. Peeta me précéda et comme un véritable gentleman, il me tint ma chaise comme dans les grand restaurant. Du moins c'est ce a quoi cela ma faisait penser, un jour j'avais vu un monsieur le faire a la télé. Il amena les casseroles au centre de la table, souleva le couvercle laissant voir un délicieux rôti qui ne demandait qu'a atterrir dans mon estomac. Il nous servi généreusement puis s'assit en face de moi. Avant que je puisse commencer il attrapa une de mes mains et me dit :**

**- je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit tout a l'heure mais je suis heureux que nous ayons eu cette discussion. Je suis heureux que tu ai su me dévoiler ce que tu ressentais ou du moins le peu que tu sache ce sujet. Je ne sais pas si Gale a changé quelque chose dans ce que tu ma dit tout a l'heure. Si se sera positif pour nous ou au contraire mais Katniss je veut que tu sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être et que quelque soit ta décision je ne reviendrait pas dessus. Si tu décide d'être avec Gale alors j'accepterai ton choix sans me plaindre. Je ne veut que ton bonheur et si ton bonheur est avec lui alors je te laisserai vivre ta vie en paix. Je veut juste être sur que tu fasse le bon choix. Si par contre sa n'a rien changer de tes sentiments pour moi alors sache que je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu décidais de vivre avec moi. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je rêve toutes les nuits de vivre avec toi, de former une famille avec toi, de vieillir avec toi.. crois moi je ne pourrait jamais cesser de t'aimer, tu est ancré dans mon cœur pour toujours... a vrai dire, c'est toi mon cœur...**

**Je ne savais que répondre, les larmes m'étaient montées au yeux et menaçaient de jaillir. Le regard qu'il avait pour moi en ce moment même me montrait tant d'amour et de tendresse que je ne pouvais plus douter que c'était lui. Il est l'homme de ma vie... Je venais enfin de le comprendre, Gale avait raison. Je l'aime. Plus que tout au monde, c'était lui qu'il me fallait dans ma vie future. Je voulais qu'il soit le père de mes enfants. Oui j'en voulait, maintenant que les Hunger Games étaient fini je n'avait plus a craindre pour mes futurs enfants ni pour aucun enfants du monde. Étant donné que les mots me manquaient je me contentais de lui serrer fort la main lui faisant passer tout mon amour par ce simple geste. Je lui souris, de ce sourire qui atteignait mes yeux. Je me doutais que j'avais les yeux qui brillaient, non seulement du aux larmes qui me guettaient mais aussi par cet amour si fort et puissant que je ressentais pour lui.**

**- Peeta ….**

**Ma voix s'étrangla quand je tenta de parle.**

**- Mangeons Katniss, on parlera après, j'avais juste besoin que sa sorte.**

**- Je t'aime ! … Je devais te le dire...**

**- c'est vrai ?**

**- Mangeons, comme tu l'as dit nous parlerons après.**

**Il ne répondit pas, trop heureux pour sa sans doute. Lui aussi avait les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Je sentais bien qu'il allait exploser de joie mais pour moi, il se contint, il ne dit rien et mangeât. Le repas ce déroula dans e silence mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant comme avant. C'était un silence plein de promesses, confortable et apaisant après les épreuves de la journée. Après celui ci, Peeta insista pour faire la vaisselle et m'ordonna pratiquement que m'asseoir au salon. Il m'apporta un thé et pendant que je le sirotais, il faisait la vaisselle et toujours ce silence. Quelques minutes après, il me rejoint sur le canapé, j'avais repliée mes jambes sous mes fesses et quand il s'assit a coté de moi, je me colla a lui posant ma tète sur son épaule, laissant son bras passer autour de moi. J'avais la tète plongée dans le creux de son cou et je pouvais sentir son odeur capiteuse qui m'avait tant manquée ces derniers temps. Nous restâmes ainsi, ce qui me sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce qui se mette a parler, mettant un terme a ce petit moment de calme et de bonheur.**

**- Que c'est-il passer avec Gale ?**

**- Il ma dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait revenir … puis il m'a aussi accuser d'avoir .. provoquer la mort de Prim et de tous ces gens .. je me suis énervée lui aussi mais il c'est excusé quand il m'a vu pleurer puis je lui est fait comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. En clair il m'a aider a comprendre que j'étais amoureuse de toi..**

**je lui avait dit tout sa en le regardant dans les yeux et il me souri tendrement avant de me dire :**

**-Et que lui a tu dit sur moi . Qui puisse lui faire comprendre que tu m'aimais ?**

**- Je lui est dit que tu étais le seul a me connaître réellement, a me faire sourire. Que c'était seulement grâce a toi que j'avançais.**** Que tu étais celui avec qui j'avais le plus envie d'être. Que c'était toi qui m'avait soutenu durant la guerre, les jeux et même après. Je lui est dit que mon cœur battait a la chamade a chaque fois que je te voyais ou que j'étais prés de toi. Que mon souffle se heurtait quand tu approchais de moi. Que tes yeux et ton sourire me faisait fondre.. que tu était toute ma vie, ma force et mon âme …**

- … **Whoa … Tout ça ? .. **

**- Oui … **

**- Donc je devrais peut être le remercier, si il a réussi a te faire réaliser que tu m'aimais, je doit lui dire merci.**

**- Il est trop tard, il est déjà parti. Il a pris le train de 19h en me disant qu'il ne reviendrait que lorsque je lui demanderais.**

**- Et tu lui a dit quoi ?**

**- Qu'on ne se reverrai jamais..**

**- c'est pour sa que tu pleurait en rentrant ? Parce que tu ne le reverra jamais ?**

**- Non .. c'est parce que j'ai dit au revoir a la seule personne qui me raccrochait au passer et que maintenant je peut tourner la page, je peut enfin avancer .. avec toi .. enfin si tu le veut aussi ..**

**- Bien sur que je le veut. Nous en étions ou quand il est entrer dans la boulangerie cette après midi ? **

**Je voyais ses yeux briller de malice. Je lui souris et pour lui montrer que je me souvenais de notre interruption, je me pencha vers lui frôlant, ne serais ce qu'un millième de seconde, ses lèvres. Le laissant frustrer. Je rigola puis ce fut a lui de se pencher vers moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même puis je sentis la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient si douces … elles semblaient faites pour les miennes. Les papillons dans mon ventre semblaient s'être envolés... j'avais l'impression d'être en feu .. il m'embrassait si tendrement que je put sentir la force de son amour a travers son baiser. Notre amour vivait animer d'une force commune a nous deux. L'intensité de nos sentiment semblaient infini pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je voulait que sa ne se finisse jamais .. Pourtant je le sentis se reculer, et nos lèvres se séparèrent.**

**- Non …**

**- Quoi non ? **

**- Peeta, n'arrête pas..**

**- Si, si je n'arrête pas sa risque de dégénérer Katniss ..**

**- N'arrête pas ..**

**- Tu est sur ?**

**- Oui, n'arrête jamais !**

**Alors ses lèvres se collèrent a nouveau aux miennes mais dans un baiser encore plus intense et plus profond.. d'un point de vue extérieur on ne voyait que deux personnes tendrement enlacés sur un canapé, échangeant un long et langoureux baiser. Mais de mon point de vue a moi, je brûlait et je m'apprêtais a ne faire ne faire plus qu'un avec Peeta ..**

_Profondément navré de mon retard je suis submerges de boulot je sais même plus ou donner de la tète alors je prend quand même ce petit moment de tranquillité pour publier la suite :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_- Oui, n'arrête jamais !_

_Alors ses lèvres se collèrent a nouveau aux miennes mais dans un baiser encore plus intense et plus profond.. d'un point de vue extérieur on ne voyait que deux personnes tendrement enlacés sur un canapé, échangeant un long et langoureux baiser. Mais de mon point de vue a moi, je brûlait et je m'apprêtais a ne faire ne faire plus qu'un avec Peeta .._

** je connue, ce qui me semble être, un des plus merveilleux réveil. Mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux toute suite, trop heureuse d'être au coté de l'homme que j'aimais. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre sur mon oreille. Son torse était le plus confortable des oreillers et je trouvais que cette place, la tête sur son cœur et la main sur son ventre, était faite pour moi. Je sentais ses mains caressant mon dos nu, le drap ne reposait que sur ma taille et le reste de mon corps mais sa ne me gênait pas. Il savais que j'étais réveillée. Il le savait toujours, je sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, les yeux toujours fermés, je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou me collant encore plus a lui et dans un mouvement d'audace, qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout d'ailleurs, je remontas ma jambe sur lui. Il était nu et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me frissonner de plaisir.**

**- Tu as froid ?**

**- Hum non, je suis bien.**

** Alors pour la première fois de la journée, j'ouvris les yeux et croisa les yeux bleus que j'aimais tant. Il me souriait, il semblais plus heureux que jamais et je l'étais aussi. Le menton sur son torse, je déposa un petit baiser sur celui ci avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Il me rendis mon baiser avec tendresse avec de me serrer contre lui. Il affichait un sourire de béatitude que je ne lui avait connu. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir ce même sourire, son bonheur était contagieux. Il approcha a nouveau ses lèvres des miennes avant de les frôler puis de s'éloigner a nouveau. Mais je ne pouvais me contenter de cela après ce que j'avais vécue cette nuit alors j'approfondis ce baiser puis il me retourna sur le lit avant de se placer au dessus de moi et de laisser ses mains parcourir mon corps, me laissant échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. Il ris et ce recula en me regardant dans les yeux.**

**- Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Hum, merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?**

**- Comme un bébé. **

**- Pourtant tu n'avais rien d'un bébé cette nuit, lui dis-je en souriant.**

**- Non c'est vrai, toi non plus, tu n'avais pas l'air d'une jeune fille convenable, répondit-il en riant.**

**- Sa c'est de ta faute.**

**- Ma faute ?**

**- Oui, tu m'as tourné la tête alors maintenant tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'a toi si tu me trouve dévergondée.**

**- Oh mais je n'ai pas dit que sa me déplaisait, ... au contraire.**

**- Sa m'aurait étonnée.**

**- Katniss, … est ce que je t'ai fait mal ?**

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Tu est sur ?**

**- J'ai peut être eu mal au début mais je ne m'en souvient même plus alors ne t'en fait pas pour sa. tout ce que je peut dire c'est que j'ai passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie, et ce grâce a toi.**

**- C'était la meilleure pour moi aussi, … et j'espère qu'on en aura d'autres comme celle ci.**

**-Oh oui, même tous les jours si tu veut.**

**- Et bien, ma petite amie serait-elle devenue une véritable obsédée durant la nuit ?**

**- .. j'adore quand tu dit sa …**

**- Quand je dit quoi ?**

**- Que je suis ta petite amie...**

**- Katniss Everdeen est ma petite amie. C'est ma petite amie et je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.**

**- Peeta Mellark est mon petit ami et je l'aime aussi …**

**- Et moi j'adore quand tu me dit que tu m'aime... c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours … quelle chance..**

**- je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME ! Voilà, maintenant sa fais 7 fois en deux jours.. je peut continuer si tu veut.**

**- Je ne me lasserai jamais de te l'entendre me le dire. Tout comme je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire. **

**- Quand a moi, je ne me lasserai jamais de ces petits moments de bonheur comme celui en ce moment même, jamais je ne me lasserai de dormir dans tes bras, de t'embrasser …**

**- Dit donc cette nuit ta vraiment changée en romantique dit moi.**

**- Non je me suis juste rendue compte que sa ne servait a rien de lutter contre mes sentiments, ils sont beaucoup plus fort que ma détermination a me battre contre eux alors … j'abandonne le combat, ils ont gagnés et d'ailleurs j'en suis très heureuse car grâce a sa je suis enfin heureuse avec toi. Je vais enfin pouvoir fonder ma propre famille .. avoir le plus merveilleux de tout les petit ami...**

**- Ou est donc passer ta peur d'avoir des enfants ? Non pas que sa me dérange, bien au contraire mais je suis étonné..**

**- Je n'avais pas peur d'avoir des enfants dans le sens propre ou tu l'entend.. le fait d'être mère ne ma jamais fait peur, non plus l'accouchement. Si je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants c'est parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de les perdre a l'occasion des Hunger Games... mais maintenant qu'ils n'existe plus alors je n'ai plus a craindre pour la vie de mes futurs enfants.. enfin si tu en veut toi aussi bien évidemment.**

**- Bien sur que je veut des enfants, et encore mieux, je n'en veut qu'avec toi.**

- … **Je t'aime Peeta.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Katniss.**

** Je me rallongea sur son torse avant de me rendormir, sereine et heureuse comme jamais. Quand je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, j'étais seule... mais j'entendais du bruit en bas, dans la cuisine. Peeta devait préparer le petit déjeuner. Je jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et vis qu'il était déjà plus de 10h, ce n'étais pas dans mes habitudes de me réveiller aussi tard. Je mis ceci sur le compte de la nuit mouvementée que nous venions de passer, nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi et nous nous étions couchés, enfin si on put le dire comme sa, assez tard. **

**Étant donné, que j'étais nu, je mis un shorty et le tee shirt de peeta qui traînait par terre. Le reste des vêtements était éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce, ma robe elle était accroché a la poignée de la salle de bain comme si c'était moi qui l'avait mise ici.**

**Je les ramassa puis les mis dans la corbeille de linge sale dans la salle de bain avant de jeter un coup d'œil a mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés mais ils ne faisaient pas une tignasse qui pouvait paraître horrible, je trouvait sa même plutôt joli. Mes yeux, mes lèvres étaient gonflés et on ne pouvait pas manquer de deviner ce qui s'était passer durant le nuit. Je me passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de descendre, l'estomac bruyant, rejoindre mon amour.**

**J'étais silencieuse et Peeta ne m'entendis pas arriver. Sur le seuil de la cuisine je m'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte pour l'observer. Il ne portait qu'un short et je pouvais voir ces muscles du dos joués harmonieusement pendant qu'il pétrissait la pâte pour faire le pain. La cuisine était embaumée de l'odeur de gaufres et la table était mise pour deux. Un bouquet de fleur a son centre et les mets disposés tout autour de la table. Je souris avant de m'approcher silencieusement de lui. Étant dos a moi il ne me vis pas, pas plus qu'il ne m'entendit trop absorbé par son travail. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille avant de rire en le sentant sursauter.**

**- Katniss, tu m'as fait peur.**

**- Désolée ce n'était pas réellement mon intention.**

**Il se retourna avant de passer ces bras autour de moi. **

**- Je te pardonne, mon cœur.**

**Et comme pour me montrer qu'il me pardonnait vraiment il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me porter sur le comptoir de la cuisine. J'ouvris mes jambes pour le laisser se placer entre et se coller a moi.**

**- Tu est si belle, … et encore plus quand tu porte mes vêtements.**

**- Disons juste que c'est le premier vêtements que j'ai trouver en me levant... j'avais le choix vu le bazars que nous avons mis hier soir mais l'idée de porter quelque chose de toi ma fait fondre. Comme sa je peut sentir ton odeur n'importe quand, même quant tu n'est pas près de moi.**

**- Sa ne me dérange pas. Sa te donne un petit air encore plus sexy.**

**- Sa sent tellement bon, je meurt de faim, est ce qu'on peut manger s'il te plaît ?**

**Il me porta a table comme une reine avant de s'asseoir a coter de moi. La proximité me plaisait, je pouvais le toucher quand je voulais. Et d'ailleurs au lieu de m'asseoir correctement, j'étendis mes jambes nu sur les siennes et me colla a son épaule. Le tableau que nous représentions était, tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, il tartinait une gaufre de confiture avant de la couper en petit morceau de m'en donner un bout. Nous nous nourrissions mutuellement, jouant ensemble. Je m'amusait même a étaler de la confiture ou de la chantilly sur sa peau avant de le lécher ce qui le faisait rire. Je crois que ce fut une des matinée des plus heureuse qu'il me fut donnée de vivre. Nous étions complément coupés du monde. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de lui et moi, ni la boulangerie, ni Gale, ni les Hunger Games .. c'était comme si rien de tout sa n'avais exister. J'étais amoureuse, et j'étais heureuse, plus rien ne comptait a par lui. **

**Après le petit déjeuner, nous montâmes nous doucher … ensemble …. sa ne me gênait plus qu'il me voit nu. Le rempart que j'avais construit depuis mon enfance tombait petit a petit et se n'étais que bénéfice. Nous pouvions enfin nous laisser aller aux plaisir de la vie sans être gêner ou bien remplis de chagrin. La douleur de la guerre et les souvenirs douloureux disparaissait. Je ne pensais plus qu'a nous deux, a notre vie... au futur.**

**Bien au chaud dans une serviette, je rejoignis la chambre tandis qu'il se séchait. J'enfilai des sous vêtements qui me parurent lourds et soudain de trop. Pourtant je ne pouvait passer ma vie nu, bien que je suis convaincu que sa ne l'aurait pas déranger. Peeta me rejoignit dans la chambre tandis que je cherchait un pantalon et un tee shirt. Il était en caleçon, et si je ne l'avais pas vu nu j'aurais jurer qu'on ne pouvais le trouver plus beau qu'a cet instant même. Il me donnait chaud rien qu'en le regardant cet homme. J'étais en pleine admiration devant lui et je n'entendis même pas qu'il me parlait. Il du me faire un signe de la main pour me « réveiller ».**

**- Katniss .. sa va ?**

- … **Heu, Oui oui, tu disais ?**

**- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller te promener après ? J'ai envie de passer la journée rien qu'avec toi aujourd'hui … la boulangerie attendra demain.**

**- Oui, bonne idée.**

**- Tu devrais peut être finir de t'habiller alors. **

**- Pourquoi tu n'aime pas ma tenue ? **

**- Oh si mais je ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre te vois comme sa.**

**- Serait tu jaloux Peeta Mellark ?**

**- En ce qui te concerne, oui, jaloux et possessif.**

**Il me dit sa en souriant et se rapprocha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Puis il retourna vers sa commode chercher le reste de ses vêtements pendant que je faisais de même. Le soleil luisait dehors et j'en conclue de ne mettre qu'une robe légère pour me balader. **

**C'est quand nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée que je me souvint que nous n'étions pas seules au monde, que d'autres gens vivaient autour de nous. J'aurai pourtant voulu que le temps s'arrête pour que nous puissions vivre des journées comme celles ci indéfiniment.**

_Peut Etre que sa chapitre vous paraîtra u peu cul cul, voir même trop a l'eau de rose mais moi j'adore sa. je suis une vraie romantique et j'ai voulu que ce chapitre ne soit que pour Peeta et Katniss. comme j'aimerais avoir une journée seule avec mon chéri personne d'autres n'existait dans le monde a par nous. alors j'ai voulu faire la même chose pour eux deux, parce que je pense qu'ils ont le droit de vivre une journée entièrement pour eux._**  
**

_je sais que j'ai été plutôt longue a publié ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, je voulais être sur d'avoir en tête un truc parfait pour vous l'écrire. _

_d'ailleurs j'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle fiction, mais qui ne porte pas sur Hunger Games. mais plutôt sur l'univers d'Harry Potter car comme vous avez pu le voir j'adore cette série de livres aussi._

_je vais essayer de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible mais en attendant vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis sur la fiction. sa me ferait chaud au coeur._


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis navré pour mon retard, voir même mon absence de quelques semaines. J'ai été débordée par le travail au lycée et par ma deuxième fiction. De plus je crois que cet hiver, je suis maudite, voilà trois semaines que je suis malade. Et voilà que j'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis déjà une semaine mais je croyais l'avoir perdu, c'est en regardant mon dossier philosophie, que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais tout simplement pas enregistrer le chapitre au bon endroit, qu'elle nouille. Enfin bref, je crois que vous attendez la suite, il me semble non ?_

_Alors bonne lecture._

* * *

L'extérieur,... sa me semble si étrange maintenant que je suis au bras de Peeta. Je l'ai souvent été ces derniers temps mais seulement au yeux des gens, maintenant je le suis réellement. Je suis avec Peeta, je l'aime, il m'aime … rien ne semble pouvoir nous séparer. Le soleil brille, comme en symbole de son soutien …

- Katniss ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu semble, distraite ..

- Je n'est jamais été plus heureuse. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien.

Le centre ville, les gens ne me semblaient plus si effrayant. Finalement je n'avais rien a craindre. Main dans la main nous marchions dans la rue et tous les passants que nous croisions semblaient très heureux pour nous. Ils nous souriaient, nous saluaient avec enthousiasme et pour la première fois depuis un an quand je leur répondais c'était sincèrement. Cette fois ci, le sourire que je leur envoyaient traversait tout mon être et pouvait se voir même dans le plus profond de mes yeux. Le bonheur était en fin en moi. Peeta voyais a qu'elle point je semblais heureuse puisqu'il ne cessait de me sourire et de serrer ma main a plusieurs reprise comme pour le dire a quel point il était fier de moi. Peeta m'emmena voir les nouvelles boutiques : des magasins de vêtements, de chaussures, une parfumerie et même un coiffeur avait ouvert en peu de temps. Les gens semblaient revivre, revivre mieux qu'auparavant. La révolte avait permis au population les plus pauvres autrefois de devenir aussi puissantes et riches que tout le monde. Plus personnes n'était pauvres, ne devait faire de troc pour se nourrir ou s'habiller. Les gens du quartier autrefois pauvres, avaient de belles maisons, ils étaient vêtus élégamment. Cela devait faire longtemps mais avec Peeta, je pouvais enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je me rendait enfin compte du monde autour de moi, de l'évolution de notre district. Je rencontra mon ancienne voisine, elle et son mari, ces pauvres gens avaient perdus leurs 2 seuls enfants dans la révolte. Mais il semblait qu'ils s'en soient remis tant bien que mal, comme moi de la mort de Prim je suppose.

- Bonjour Madame Fate.

- Oh, Bonjour Katniss, quelle joie de te revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps, comment va tu ?

- Je vais de mieux en mieux merci et vous ?

- Je vais bien et c'est grâce a toi ma petite chérie.

- Non c'est à cause de moi si Matt et Maëlys ne sont plus la aujourd'hui...

- Non ma petite chérie, tu n'as pas a te culpabiliser pour sa. si nous sommes encore en vie c'est grâce a toi et a ton courage, Grâce a vous deux. Peeta, Katniss, sans vous le monde serait rester le même qu'avant voir même encore pire. Chacun a subit de lourdes Pertes mais je sais que si Mes deux enfants nous voyaient d'en haut, ils ne voudraient pas qu'on te rende coupable de leur mort, et ils ne voudraient pas non plus que tu te rende coupable de tout ceci. Tu nous a sauver Katniss. Nous sommes très fiers de toi et Prim aussi j'en suis sur.

Ces mots, si touchants me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Et je ne sus que répondre alors pour la remercier je ne pu que la prendre dans mes bras.

- Merci Madame Fate, merci milles fois de ne pas m'en vouloir.

- De rien ma chérie. La vie continu tu sais et puis je vais te confier un secret.

- Oui ?

- Je vais avoir un bébé. Je suis encore jeune et les enfants c'est la vie, la vie qui se renouvelle.

- C'est merveilleux Madame Fate, toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci Katniss. Allez, finissez votre promenade, j'ai des choses a faire mes enfants. Et surtout : soyez heureux.

- Merci. Bonne après midi.

- Vous aussi mes enfants.

Peeta avait raison. Je n'avait pas a me rendre coupable de toutes les morts qu'il y avait pu avoir suite a ma rébellion. Tout le monde semblaient heureux de leur nouvelle vie. Personne ne me lançait de regard noir, au contraire tout le monde souriait, se parlait. Jamais le District 12 n'avait connu autant de vie et de joie. Peeta me conduisit dans une boutique de bijoux.

- Peeta ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on vient ici ?

- J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Sa fais si longtemps que j'attends le moment de te couvrir de bijoux et d'amour. Tu ne peut pas me refuser sa.

- Peeta …

- Chut, mon amour.

Il me fit taire d'un baiser qui me fit d'ailleurs perdre le fil de la conversation. Il avait cet effet la sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et ses baisers me donnaient toujours envie de plus.

- Est ce que j'aurais le droit de te remercier correctement quand nous serons a la maison ?

Lui dit-je, dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire devenir cramoisi. Mais il se repris rapidement.

- c'est même mon plus grand souhait.

- Bien, sa me va, couvre moi de bijoux.

- Tu es une vraie diablesse.

- C'est toi qui me fait cet effet la.

- Hum hum !

Nous nous retournâmes avant d'éclater de rire totalement embarrassés, le bijoutier derrière son comptoir semblait être le depuis un bon moment et notre discutions ne lui était sûrement pas inconnue. Honteuse, j'enfouis mon visage dans le tee shirt de Peeta qui passa ses mains autour de ma taille avant de s'adresser au bijoutier.

- Bonjour, excusez notre discutions. Je souhaiterais voir les parures que vous avez.

- Ce n'est rien jeunes gens, c'est la saison des amoureux. Suivez moi.

Il nous emmena dans un coin de la boutique ou je pu admirer les plus belles parures de ma vie. Moi qui n'était pourtant pas une grande fan de bijoux, je ne pu cependant que fondre devant ces merveilles. Elles étaient toutes si belles. Quand fut le moment d'en choisir une, je fus incapable de me décider et je laissa donc le choix a Peeta. Il se débrouilla cependant pour que je ne vis pas laquelle il avait choisit. Je du faire des pieds et des mains pour savoir laquelle c'était. Que dit-je ? J'ai plutôt essayée de savoir parce que Peeta ne semblait pas décider a me le dire, pour le moment du moins. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il rigola tout le long du trajet de retour parce que je boudais.

La journée était passée très vite et il faisait pratiquement nuit quand nous franchîmes le seuil de la maison. Je me dirigea directement dans le salon en rageant contre Peeta qui rigolait toujours.

- je ne comprend pas.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dit vouloir me faire plaisir, tu m'emmène avec toi et tu ne veut même pas me dire quelle parure tu as choisit.

- Calme toi Katniss. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est pour pouvoir te l'offrir ici, chez nous afin de mieux pouvoir recevoir ma récompense.

- Pervers.

- Ah, il ne fallait pas me dire sa dans la boutique. Je t'es prise au mot.

- Alors je peut savoir maintenant ?

- Oui sacré tête de mule.

Il s'assit a coter de moi dans le canapé avant de me tendre le paquet. Je m'empressa de déchirer le papier et d'ouvrir la boite. C'était la parure que j'avais espérée qu'il choisisse même si elles étaient toutes sublimes. Le collier était en argent et le pendentif représentait un cœur au bout duquel pendait deux petits autres cœur. Les boucles, toutes simples représentaient la même chose. C'était la parure la plus simple mais c'était aussi sa simplicité qui faisait sa beauté. Avec sa autour du coup tout le monde pourrait voir a quel point Peeta et Moi, sommes reliés, par un seul et même cœur.

- Peeta, c'est magnifique. J'espérais que tu choisirais celle la.

- Je te connais Katniss Everdeen, mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Je le constate.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Peeta.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me porter dans la chambre. Pour recevoir sa récompense, même si je sais qu'il ne qualifiait pas cette acte comme une récompense, ni moi d'ailleurs mais plutôt comme le symbole, et l'acte le plus pure qui pouvait prouver notre amour.

Il me déposa sur le lit, me retira mon tee shirt et parsema mon corps de baiser tendre et sensuels qui me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient si douces sur ma peau, je les sentais qui remontaient le long de mon ventre, puis de ma poitrine. Elles dessinaient sur ma peau, elles parlaient le langage de l'amour. Peeta interrompit ses baisers pour retirer son tee shirt, ce qui me laissa échapper un grognement auquel je ne m'attendait pas ce qui le fit rire.

- es-tu a ce point impatiente ? Murmura t-il.

- Tais toi et embrasse moi.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Le contact sa peau avec la mienne était encore plus délicieuse qu'hier soir, nous savions ce que nous faisions. L'inconnu n'était plus et Peeta avait pris de l'assurance dans ses mouvements et son audace, je l'appréciait de plus en plus. Je ne n'eut pas mal cette fois ci et le plaisir que je ressentit fut l'un des meilleurs que je connu. C'était si bon, que je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'en redemander et ce n'est pas Peeta qui disait non. Cela semblait lui plaire autant qu'a moi. Mais la fatigue pris le dessus et quand Peeta se retira de moi, il s'allongea a mes coté, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes. Je mis ma tête sur son torse et une main sur son ventre. Cela me semblait le meilleur oreiller qui existait. Puis je sombrais dans le sommeil peu de temps après. Avant de dormir complètement il me sembla néanmoins entendre quelque mots de Peeta.

- J'aimerais que tu soit ma femme Katniss .. Je t'aime...

* * *

_voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plut je sais qu'il est court mais a vrai dire je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour celui, je vis réfléchir a une suite plus intéressante je vous le promet. En attendant vous pouvez toujours partager vos idées. Peut qu'il se pourrait qu'une des vôtres me plaisent :)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Je suis réellement désolée pour mon retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable a vous donner. Se veut juste vous dire combien je suis désolée._

- Peeta ?

Rien. Je me suis réveillée toute seule, pourtant pas tard. Il est a peine 8h30 du matin. Mais ce matin, Peeta n'étais déjà plus dans le lit et en bas .. aucun bruits, rien qui pourrait m'indiquer si Peeta est la à préparer le petit déjeuner ou si il nettoie la maison. Pas un bruit, seulement le silence et sa me fait peur. Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai entendu Peeta murmurer qu'il me voulait pour femme avant que je ne m'endorme. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne me la pas dit, pas demander le lendemain ou les quelques jours qui suivirent. Comme si il doutait de ma réponse, comme si il doutait de mon amour pour lui. Je le comprend en même temps car ce serait un peu précipité et vu le temps que j'ai mis a, ne serait ce que comprendre et m'avouer a moi même que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, puis a lui avouer a lui. Je comprend qu'il ai peur de ma réaction si il me demandait en mariage. Mais aujourd'hui je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que je l'aime et que je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans lui. Je veut vieillir a ses cotés et être Madame Peeta Mellark. Je suis devenue en effet une vraie petite fleur bleue, ce qui est tout a fais compréhensible puisque Peeta déborde d'amour et ne manque jamais de me combler : un petit déjeuner au lit deux fois par semaine, des petits pains au chèvre comme je les aime... tout pour être heureuse. A part ce matin ou il n'est même pas a la maison.

Je descend dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un de ses tee shirt, mon pyjama favori ces derniers temps enfin du moins le seul vêtement que je met après une nuit d'amour, autrement dit que je porte tout les jours, mais que voulez vous, son odeur imprègne le vêtement et me voir dans cette tenue le rend fou me dit-il. Personne, la cuisine est vide et aucune odeur de nourriture ne parfume la pièce. C'est comme si il n'avais jamais vécu ici. J'ouvre le frigo … vide aussi. Peut être est-il parti faire les courses ? Non c'est mon tour cette semaine …

Complètement paniquée de ne point le trouver, je remonte en vitesse dans notre chambre enfiler un short, puisqu'il fait déjà très chaud, puis j'attache mon soutien gorge et attrape un débardeur noir que je met en vitesse en même temps que je descend les escaliers. La quartier des vainqueurs est encore silencieux, que dit-je .. il est toujours silencieux puisque seulement trois maisons sont occupés, enfin plus que deux puisque Peeta vit chez moi et Haymitch doit être en train de décuver. Peut importe, je me précipite chez lui. Évidemment la puanteur me répugne et la saleté qui règne dans la pièce me donne envie de vomir. Mais réprimant cette envie, je cherche Haymitch, que je trouve allongé sur le canapé une bouteille de Whisky a la main en train de ronfler bruyamment. Je le secoue ardemment, retenant ma respiration quand il me souffle dans le visage.

- Trésor, tu sais que je déteste être réveiller par quelque chose d'autre que mon désir de boire, et surtout par toi.

- Haymitch ! Ou est Peeta ?

- Peeta ? Il n'est pas dans ton lit ? J'aurais pourtant cru que vous deux …

- On se fou de ce que vous pensez, Peeta a disparu ! Je me suis réveillée seule ce matin et il n'était pas a la maison.

- Ne serait-il pas a la boulangerie ? Par tout hasard ?

- La Boulangerie … oui, c'est possible. Oh mon dieu comme je suis stupide, pourquoi n'y est-je pas pensée avant ! Il ouvrait plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- Et dire que c'est moi, le plus saoul de nous deux …

il se leva, tout en titubant, avant de se rapprocher de moi.

- Tu devrais boire un coup sa te détendrait.

Son haleine balaya mon visage de sorte que je ne pu retenir mon envie de vomir et je couru dans ses toilettes vider mon estomac de tout ce que j'avais ingurgitée hier soir, je n'avais pas encore déjeuné. Alors quand je releva la tête, la vue des toilettes de Haymitch fini de me dégoûter, les murs étaient tapissés de vomissements et l'odeur me donnait encore plus envie de vomir. Avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer je partit en courant de chez Haymitch puis je couru en direction du centre ville, a la boulangerie. Je voulais être sur qu'il était bien la bas et qu'il allait bien. Je ralentit l'allure avant d'arriver histoire de me calmer et de calmer mes maux de ventre. Je respira un bon coup, je rempli mes poumons du bon air de la nature, ce qui me calma un peu, mais la faim commençait a se faire ressentir. Il y avait quelques clients qui discutait devant la boulangerie et quand je rentra, la seule cliente présente sortait. Je fit le tour du comptoir et salua Iris et Marc, les employés de Peeta, puis je me dirigea dans l'arrière boutique, dans la cuisine de Peeta. Il était la dos a moi, il s'activait a la tache. Pétrissant sa pâte avec des gestes rapides et précis. Cela me soulagea, il allait bien. Je dut émettre un soupir de soulagement car il se retourna pour voir qui était la.

- Katniss ? Tu es déjà debout ?

- Je, je me suis réveiller il y a une bonne demi heure. Puis je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir un moment avant de faire les courses.

Il n'avais pas besoin de savoir que j'avais eu peur de l'avoir perdu. Il s'en serait voulu de ne pas me l'avoir redit hier soir ou de ne pas avoir laisser un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine ce matin. Il valait mieux que je me taise.

- C'est gentil a toi, ma chérie. Bonjour.

Il s'approcha de moi avant de mettre ses mains autour de ma taille, faisant attention de me pas me mette de farine sur mon débardeur noir. Je mis une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre autour de son cou avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je colla mon front au siens, respirant un bon coup l'odeur de Peeta en espérant que cela calme la nausée qui venait réapparaître. La tête qui tournait un peu je me dégagea de l'étreinte de Peeta pour m'asseoir sur la chaise juste en face de moi.

- Katniss tu va bien ? Tu es toute pale. Tu as mangée ce matin ?

- Hum …

sa voix me paraissait si lointaine et ma vision ce brouillait. Je l'entendais qui me parlait ou du moins j'entendais ce qui me semblait être quelqu'un qui parlait mais je n'entendais qu'un bourdonnement puis soudain je ne vis plus rien et j'entendis plus rien non plus. C'était le noir complet.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée... Dans mon lit il me semble. Sae était a mon chevet et ce fut la première personne que je vis. Peeta avait du faire appel a elle puisque ma mère ne vivant plus ici, nous n'avions plus réellement de médecin a part Sae qui avait appris quelques trucs à ma mère.

Elle me regardait sérieusement, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Je détourna le regard puis je vit Peeta, il tenait une de mes mains dans les siennes, son visage reposait sur le rebord du lit. Endormi il veillait sur moi.

- Sae ? Tout va bien ?

- A toi de me dire ma petite Katniss.

- Pourquoi me dite vous cela ?

- Tu t'es évanouie hier matin.

- Hier ? j'ai dormi une journée entière ?

- Dormi ? Si tu veut. Katniss... depuis quand a tu des nausées ?

- Comment savez vous que j'ai des nausées ?

- Tu a vomi ce matin et Haymitch est venu me dire que tu avait vomi hier matin en passant chez lui. Quand a tu eu tes Règles pour la dernière fois ?

- Je .. Je ne sais pas, je ne devrais pas tarder a les avoir je pense. Pourquoi ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je pourrais … être enceinte … ?

- Mon Enfant, je ne pense pas, mais je suis quasiment sur que tu portes l'enfant de Peeta.

- Oh mon dieu …

- Si tu souhaite avorter je pourrais t'assister Katniss.

- Quoi ? Avorter ? Non je ne veut pas avorter !

- Mais tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants.

- Oui, mais c'était avant la suppression des Hunger Games et .. avant Peeta.

- Vous êtes bien trop jeune. Tu as seulement 17 ans ! Que dirait ta mère !

- Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que Peeta et moi Sae, ma mère ne vit plus ici, elle a fait le choix de ne plus se préoccuper de sa fille. Alors j'estime que la décision ne revient qu'a Peeta et moi.

- Quelle décision Katniss ?

Peeta c'était réveillé entre temps mais ne semblait avoir entendu que la fin de la conversation, il ignorait donc encore que j'étais enceinte... Sae, me regarda les yeux rempli de colère et de désapprobation avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans avoir dit un mot de plus. Peeta, désormais assis sur le lit me regardait gravement.

- Katniss … Tu n'est pas passée juste comme sa a la boulangerie hier n'est ce pas ?

- Non ..

- Ne me ment pas ! Que c'est-il passer ? Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es évanouie hier ?

- Quand … Quand je me suis réveillée, seule. J'ai essayée d'écouter le moindre son qui aurait trahir que tu sois a la maison mais je n'ai rien entendu alors j'ai paniquée.. j'avais complètement oublier que tu ouvrais plus tôt. Je suis donc aller chez Haymitch et après qu'il m'est rappeler que tu était sûrement a la boulangerie, je me suis mise a vomir mais je pensais que c'était cause de l'odeur donc je ne me suis pas formalisée et je suis directement venue te voir..

- Sans manger quelque chose ? Alors que tu te baladais avec l'estomac vide ? Katniss...

- Je sais... j'aurais du être plus prudente. Je sais que tu tien absolument a ce que je mange comme il faut pour reprendre du poids. J'aurais du manger un petit peu mais comprend moi j'avais peur. Je te croyais partit..

- Peut tu me dire pourquoi je t'aurais quitté alors que tu es ma seule raison de vivre ?

- Je sais, ma réaction était complètement stupide.

- N'en parlons plus. Tout va bien alors ?

- Oui.

- Tu pas malade au moins ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien.

Sur ces mots il se pencha pour m'embrasser et me serrer dans ses bras avant de réagir sur une de mes précédentes phrases qui me pousserait a tout lui avouer. De tout manière je devais lui dire, il était le père.

- Katniss, si ce n'était pas l'odeur qui a provoquée ces nausées … qu'est ce que c'était si tu n'est pas malade ?

- Je … Sae pense que .. je suis … Enceinte.

- Qu.. Co... Comment ?

- Peeta, nous ne nous sommes jamais protéger.. nous aurions du nous douter que cela puisse arriver..

- Tu .. tu veut le garder ?

- Je … c'est ton enfant. Je t'aime. Je veut faire ma vie avec toi alors si tu en veut bien, je veut le garder, sinon nous attendrons encore un peu …

- Katniss. Tu te rend compte que tu vient de me dire que voulais de cet enfant ?

- Oui et ?

- Et comment peut tu douter un seul instant que je n'en veuille pas ? Tu es la femme que j'aime. La femme la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et tu seras une maman exceptionnelle à commencer avec ce petit bout de chou qui grandit en toi.

Il me dit sa en caressant mon ventre a travers ma chemise de nuit et en me regardant dans les yeux. Je savais que les hormones des femmes enceinte pouvaient influencer sur leurs émotions mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que je me mette a pleurer suite a ces douces paroles. Comme il se doutait que mes émotions me jouaient des tours il m'aida à me lever en rigolant puis il m'aida à enfiler ma robe de chambre avant de descendre dans le salon. Arrivés en bas, il me fit asseoir sur le canapé puis partit chercher quelque chose dans le meuble de la télé.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Si je pouvais arrêter de pleurer de pleurer je le ferais mais .. tu n'as qu'a pas me dire des choses aussi gentilles.

- Tu es très mignonne quand tu pleures de joie alors non je n'arrêterais pas de te complimenter mon amour.

Il se mis a genoux devant le canapé.

- Qu' est ce que tu fais Peeta ?

- Chut mon amour. Katniss... depuis l'age de 6 ans je suis amoureux de toi. Déjà a cette époque tu avait un sacré caractère. Tu ne te laissais pas faire par ceux qui t'embêtait. Mais ce qui me fit craquer ce fut ta voix .. un jour je t'ai suivit dans la forêt avec ton père. Tu chantait sa chanson et je crois que c'est a ce moment la que je suis tomber fou amoureux de toi. Et alors l'année dernière quand tu t'es portée volontaire pour sauver ta petite sœur je me suis dit que si je n'étais pas choisit je me porterais volontaire moi aussi afin de tout faire pour essayer de te sauver la vie dans cette fichue arène. Tout sa pour te dire Katniss.. que depuis des années je suis complètement fou de toi. Je n'imagine plus ma sans toi. Tu es la femme que j'aime, celle qui me comble de bonheur a chaque instant de la journée. Mon cœur est tout a toi et il le seras a jamais si .. si tu accepte de m'épouser. Katniss Everdeen, me feriez vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Comment pouvais-je arrêter de pleurer quand il me disais des choses aussi merveilleuses, aussi émouvantes. Ma voix semblait s'être éteindre et pourtant je réussi a lui répondre un oui qui illumina son visage. Il se releva avant de me porter dans ses bras et ne me faire tournoyer dans le salon, embrassant mon visage a chaque endroit possible. Je riait et je partageais son bonheur quand un coup a la porte retentit. Il me déposa sur le sol et je le suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et la je cru m'effondrer de nouveau. Devant moi ce tenait ma mère. Mais elle n'était pas seule a ses cotés, une main sur son épaule d'un geste qui semblait affirmer une appartenance, un homme, grand se tenait. Mais ce fut quand je vu un bébé, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 2 ou 3 mois, dans les bras de ma mère, le choc ne fut que plus fort.

_Voilà j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre vous aura plut. Laissez vos commentaires._


	8. Chapter 8

_Excusez moi, encore une fois, de mon retard. Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire en ce moment je suis navrée. Bonne Lecture._

* * *

- Ma..Maman ?

- Katniss.

Ma mère, cet homme et son .. enfant, toujours sur le seuil de ma maison semblaient se demander si j'allais finir par les inviter a entrer. Je ne savais que faire et encore sous le choc je retourna dans le salon pendant que Peeta les faisaient entrer. Bientôt nous fûmes tous assis dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé et de petit gâteaux signés de la délicieuse main de Peeta. Ce ne fut que lorsque Peeta posa sa main sur la mienne que je sembla reprendre conscience. Je regardait tour a tour L'enfant, l'homme et ma mère.

- Qui êtes vous ?

La dureté de ma voix se faisait très bien entendre.

- Katniss, je te prie de parler 'un meilleur ton a ton beau père !

- Mon beau père ?

- Oui. Jacob est ton beau père et .. mon mari.

- Et tu n'as bien sur pas juger utile de me prévenir que tu allais te remarier et essayer de remplacer Prim !

- Katniss. Veut tu parler correctement a ta mère ?!

- Vous fermez la !vous n'avez rien a me dire je ne vous connais pas.

- Katniss !

- Non ! Tu va te taire et m'écoutez ! J'ai passez plus d'un an, toute seule ici, dans la dépression. Sans nouvelles de ma mère que je croyais trop effondrée de la mort de ma petite sœur pour daigner me donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup de fil ! Et maintenant que je commence a allez mieux, que j'aurai bientôt ma propre famille, tu ose revenir avec ton mari et un bébé !

- Ton petit frère Katniss.

- Non ! Ce n'est rien pour moi ! Tu n'est plus ma mère depuis que tu m'a abandonner. J'avais déjà perdu ma mère a la mort de Papa mais la c'est vraiment pire que tout. Tu as oublier Prim, tu as oublier Papa, tu as du être rapide pour retomber amoureuse et enceinte, sa fais un an et trois mois que Prim est morte alors si je calcul bien tu as du tomber enceinte … 3 mois après sa mort. Tu me dégoûte !Je n'ai plus de parents, pas plus que de frère ou sœur ! C'est clair ?!

- Katniss .. tu dit sa sous le coup de la colère ma chérie.

- Non Peeta, tu a très bien vu que je n'ai reçu aucun coup de fil d'elle.

- J'ai appelé Katniss, tu devais être chez Peeta ses fois la.

- Arrête de me mentir. Peeta et moi vivons ici.

- Tu vis avec lui ? Je refuse Katniss, tu es trop jeune !

- Tu n'as rien a me dire, je serais majeure dans quelques jours, je suis enceinte et fiancée.

- Enceinte ! Jeune fille crois moi tu ne mettra pas ce bébé au monde !

- Mais tu n'as pas a choisir pour moi. Tu ne vas pas voir les inconnues dans la rue leur obligeant quelque chose qu'elles ne veulent pas !

- Mais tu n'est pas une inconnue !

- Si ! Tu n'est plus rien pour moi ! Rien. Si tu es venue pour me voir tu peut repartir directement. Ce n'est même plus la peine de revenir me voir.

- Non. Nous ne repartirons pas. Nous venons nous installez ici. Alors même si tu refuse de me recevoir dans ta maison. La rue ne t'appartient pas. Tu veut un enfant ? Pas de problème, tu te rendra vite compte que tu es incapable d'élever un enfant.

- Qui a élever Prim pendant que tu faisais ta dépression ? C'est moi. Maintenant sortez de chez moi. Et emmène ton bâtard !

- Je suis mariée, ce n'est pas ton cas. Ton enfant sera un bâtard, pas le mien.

- Tu te trompe dans quelques mois je serais Madame Mellark et alors je n'aurais plus aucun lien de parenté avec toi !

Sur ces mots, je me leva brusquement du sofa pour leur indiquer la sortie. La porte grande ouverte, j'étais déterminée a les voir partir rapidement.

- Katniss, réfléchit bien a ce que tu fais. Je n'en resterai pas la.

- Au revoir. Maman.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir, son enfant dans les bras et on mari qui la suivit comme un petit chien. Il n'avait pas prononcer un mot de plus depuis que je lui avait répondue. Je ferma la porte. Avant de m'accouder dos a celle ci. Peeta se doutait que j'allais craquer, ainsi il vint me prendre dans ses bras. A ce moment la je fondis en larmes. Toute la colère accumulée se relâchant, mes émotions se confondait et changeait toutes les deux minutes. Sans doute une des conséquences de ma grossesse.

- Katniss, mon amour, vient te reposer.

- Peeta … comment a t-elle pu me faire sa ?

- Chut, mon amour...

il me pris dans ses bras et me porta dans notre chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit mais je refusait de le laisser. Alors accrocher a moi il s'allongea a mes cotés et tenta de me calmer comme il le pouvait. Mais rien ne semblais fonctionner. Dire que quelques minutes auparavant j'étais comme dans un rêve, la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Maintenant tout semblait s'effondrer.

- Pauvre Prim … sa propre mère l'as oublier …

- Non ne dit pas Katniss. Tu es toujours la toi. Elle t'aura toujours toi. Prim existe et existera toujours dans ton cœur, dans tes souvenirs. Certaines personnes font le deuil différemment.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses a ma mère Peeta, ce qu'elle a fait est immonde.

- Je ne dit pas le contraire. J'essaye seulement de te faire comprendre que peut être qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle vie pour tourner la page. Comme toi tu as eu besoin de moi.

- Non c'est différent Peeta. J'ai besoin de toi pare que tu es le seul a me comprendre. Tu es celui que j'aime et que j'aimais bien avant la mort de Prim. Ma mère elle a chercher a retomber amoureuse, a avoir une nouvelle famille pour oublier. Moi je voulais déjà tout sa avant sa mort.

- Calme toi mon amour, elle ne viendra plus interférer dans nos vies.

- Détrompe toi. Ma mère n'est pas du genre a abandonner. Elle va tout faire pour arriver a ses fins. Si elle souhaite que j'avorte, elle va tout faire pour sa.

- Mais tu ne la laissera pas faire. Et moi non plus. Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes majeurs, enfin tu le sera dans trois jours, et dans quelques temps nous serons marier. Elle n'as plus a rien a dire. Elle n'as plus aucun droits sur toi ni sur notre enfant.

- Je l'espère.

- Ne crains rien mon ange. Dors un peu sa te fera du bien. Je dois aller voir Haytmich.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je dois lui demander un coup de main.

- Pour ?

- Pour .. la boulangerie.

- Mais tu ne devais pas y aller aujourd'hui ?

J'étais totalement paniquée, et si ma mère était toujours la derrière la maison a attendre le moment ou je serais seule ?

- Katniss. Calme moi mon ange. Je ne vais pas a la boulangerie aujourd'hui mais je dois lui demander quand même. Je serais juste en face. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas long je te le promet mon amour. Je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer. Endors toi.

- Bien.

Je m'endormis presque instantanément, épuisée par mes larmes. Quand je me réveilla, Peeta n'étais pas a mes cotés comme je l'aurais supposée. Il n'étais peut être pas rentrer. J'avais du dormir quelques minutes. Je me leva, enfila ma robe de chambre et descendis dans la cuisine. Je m'étais tromper, je n'avais pas dormi que quelques minutes. L'après midi était déjà bien avancée et aucunes traces de Peeta a la maison. Je remonta dans ma chambre me doucher. En m'habillant je regardas dans la glace le reflet de mon ventre. Dans quelques temps on verra se dessiner une petite bosse. Je souris en pensant a ceci puis finit de m'habiller. Le temps était claire et semblait chaud. Je décida de m'occuper de mon jardin. Peeta m'avait rapporter des Primevères du marché, il y a deux jours. Il ne me restait plus qu'a les planter. Plus l'après midi avançait, plus je m'inquiétait de l'absence de Peeta. il ne restait jamais absent aussi longtemps habituellement. La fin de l'après midi se profilait a l'horizon et la température baissait rapidement. Je monta chercher une veste en laine dans ma chambre avant de descendre préparer le repas de ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangée de poulet aux pruneaux et je me fit une joie d'y préparer. Peeta rentra quand le mit le plat au four.

- Katniss ? Il faut rajouter des couverts de plus, nous avons une invitée.

- Peeta, mais ou était tu ? Tu m'as dit que tu rentrerai rapidement.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai était très occupé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Qui est avec toi ? Ce n'est pas ma mère au moins ?!

- Katniss. Quelle joie de te revoir ma chérie. Toutes mes félicitations !

Effie …

* * *

_Et voilà pour vous, laissez vos commentaires._

_Pensez vous que la mère de Katniss, va essayer de séparer Peeta et Katniss ? _

_Donnez moi vos avis._

_A bientôt._


End file.
